creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Wall
Basic Information Iron Wall is a cubic building-block looking like it's made from rusty iron with a brick-pattern created by thin recessed lines. How to obtain Iron Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Iron Walls cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe Iron Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") after the crafting-recipe has been unlocked by: * smelting Iron Bars in a Forge from Iron Ore that can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or collected from Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests * creating Obsidian Rods by putting Obsidian bars into a Processor * crafting Obsidian Brick Walls How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Iron Walls at a time, you'll need: * 2 Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 2 Iron Bars made in a Forge from Iron Ore * 1 Obsidian Rod made of an Obsidian bar in a Processor Crafting or taking Iron Walls is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe for Iron Fire Pits, Curl Iron Walls and other building blocks. How to process Iron Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Iron Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Iron Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Iron Walls into Iron Columns. You merely have to carry Iron Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Iron Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Iron Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Iron Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Category:Processable Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Crafted